Fanbattle, a Death Battle parody
by nick64
Summary: Welcome to Fanbattle! This is a series like but on fanfiction. If you have any fights or combatantsto suggest for this series, just leave a review or pm me (but don't spam me). This series will be updated every week or 2, depending on how easy the characters are to be researched. I hope you all enjoy this and let's see if we can get this up to 100 episodes.


**Episode 1**

**Serperior vs Samurott vs Emboar**

**Author's notes: Hey guys, this is will be a new series that I will making. As the title says, this is fanbattle, a death battle parody I wanted to make so I could do fights that I wanted to happen but are fights that death battle probably won't do. For this battle, and the next 2 or 3, I will be doing my unique and underated ideas for death battle. Now I will be using legitamate research for these fights so they will be fair. If you any fights or single combatants you want in a fanbattle, just leave it in a review or pm me. Note, I did have to copy and paste the moves from bulbapedia, so it might seem a little messed up. That is all so see yah. QUE THE INTRO! **

*Intro plays*

Wiz: What most people call the worst generation of starter pokemon, these 3 starter pokemon will battle it out to see who is the best of the worst.

Boomstick: Serperior, the regal snake, Samurott, the samurai otter, and Emboar, the pokemon rip-off of ganon.

Wiz: To make sure this is a fair fight, we will only be using naturally learned moves and base stats.

Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Fanbattle.

**Serperior**

Weight: 138.9 lbs.

Height: '10"10

Type: Grass

Wiz: Serperior is the final evolved grass starter, which evolves from snivy to servine to serperior.

Boomstick: Looking barely different with every form. Seriously, the only difference with the final evolution is just not having grass limbs, but hey, who needs that when you are motha****ing snake!

**Stats**

Hp: 75

Attack: 75

Defense: 95

Sp. Atck: 75

Sp. Def: 95

Speed: 113

Wiz: Looking at it's stats and pokedex entries, serperior's main strategy seems to intimidate it's opponents, then outspeed, and use a move. Out of 3 unova starters, serperior is the fastest and defensive, but in the costs of having low attacking stats.

Boomstick: Still, when outspeeding and tanking hits, you could just whittle them down, right?

Wiz: Yes, but-

Boomstick: Then WHO CARES about the low attacking stats.

**Moves**

? Leer Normal Status — 100% 30

? Vine Whip Grass Physical 45 100% 25

? Wrap Normal Physical 15 90% 20

13 Growth Normal Status — —% 20

? Leaf Tornado Grass Special 65 90% 10

? Leech Seed Grass Status — 90% 10

? Mega Drain Grass Special 40 100% 15

? Slam Normal Physical 80 75% 20

? Leaf Blade Grass Physical 90 100% 15

38 Coil Poison Status — —% 20

44 Giga Drain Grass Special 75 100% 10

50 Wring Out Normal Special — 100% 5

56 Gastro Acid Poison Status — 100% 10

62 Leaf Storm Grass Special 140 90% 5

Wiz: Out of the 3 unova starters, serperior has the least diverse type wise, due to only having grass and normal attacking moves.

Boomstick: Still, serperior does have a variety of status moves and attacking moves with good side effects, such as draining hp.

**Samurott**

Weight: 208.6 lbs.

Height: 4'11"

Type: Water

Wiz: Samurott is the final evolved water starter. It evolves from oshawott to dewott to samurott.

Boomstick: Looking more and more bad*ss with every evolution. Plus, according to the good ol pokedex, samurott draw and sheathe one of it's shell swords in the time it takes an opponent to blink.

**Stats**

Hp: 95

Attack: 100

Defense: 85

Sp Attk: 105

Sp def: 70

Speed: 70

Wiz: Out of allthe unova starters, samurott's stats is the most diverse. He may have low speed and special defense, he makes it up for good attacking stats and good physical defense. As for strategy, he tries to intimadate opponents with it's glare and roar (not the actual moves), then hit them with his good attacking stats.

**Moves**

Start Megahorn Bug Physical 120 85% 10

Start Tackle Normal Physical 50 100% 35

Start Tail Whip Normal Status — 100% 30

Start Water Gun Water Special 40 100% 25

Start Water Sport Water Status — —% 15

? Tail Whip Normal Status — 100% 30

? Water Gun Water Special 40 100% 25

? Water Sport Water Status — —% 15

13 Focus Energy Normal Status — —% 30

? Razor Shell Water Physical 75 95% 10

20 Fury Cutter Bug Physical 40 95% 20

? Water Pulse Water Special 60 100% 20

28 Revenge Fighting Physical 60 100% 10

33 Aqua Jet Water Physical 40 100% 20

36 Slash Normal Physical 70 100% 20

38 Encore Normal Status — 100% 5

45 Aqua Tail Water Physical 90 90% 10

50 Retaliate Normal Physical 70 100% 5

57 Swords Dance Normal Status — —% 20

62 Hydro Pump Water Special 110 80% 5

Wiz: Out of the three, samurott is in the middle for most type varied moves.

Boomstick: And he has a lot of good moves to rely on in a pokemon fight. Swords dance doubles attack, aqua jet allows samurott to hit first, razor shell slashes opponents to death, and finally, hydro pump is samurott's most powerful attack, allowing it to hit hard off of it's good special attack.

**Emboar**

Height: '5"03

Weight: 330.7 lbs

Type: Fire/Fighting

Wiz: Emboar is the final evolved fire starter. It evolves from tepig to pignite to emboar. Out of the three unova starters, it is the only one with dual typing. Unfortunately, it is another fire fighting type.

Boomstick: And it gets fatter and fatter with every evolution. Honestly, what was nintendo thinking? It was probably like "Oh, maybe we should make it another fire fighting. Oh, and maybe we should make it like ganon from legend of zelda, but FATTER!".

Me: Shut up! It is freaking awesome and it will burn you to death!

**Stats**

Hp: 110

Attack: 123

Defense: 65

Sp attk: 100

Sp def: 65

Speed: 65

Wiz: Out of the three, emboar is the (barely) the slowest, but makes it up for having the highest attacking stats and nearly being having the best defensive stats (thanks to it's hp).

Boomstick: It still doesn't make up for sucking so much.

Me: *Slaps boomstick* Say one more insult about emboar and I will kill you with your own signature shotgun.

**Moves**

Start Hammer Arm Fighting Physical 100 90% 10

Start Tackle Normal Physical 50 100% 35

Start Tail Whip Normal Status — 100% 30

Start Ember Fire Special 40 100% 25

Start Odor Sleuth Normal Status — —% 40

? Tail Whip Normal Status — 100% 30

? Ember Fire Special 40 100% 25

? Odor Sleuth Normal Status — —% 40

? Heat Crash Fire Physical — 100% 10

13 Defense Curl Normal Status — —% 40

15 Flame Charge Fire Physical 50 100% 20

17 Arm Thrust Fighting Physical 15 100% 20

20 Smog Poison Special 30 70% 20

23 Rollout Rock Physical 30 90% 20

28 Take Down Normal Physical 90 85% 20

38 Assurance Dark Physical 60 100% 10

43 Flamethrower Fire Special 90 100% 15

50 Head Smash Rock Physical 150 80% 5

55 Roar Normal Status — —% 20

62 Flare Blitz Fire Physical 120 100% 15

Wiz: Out of the 3 unova starters, emboar is the most varied type wise, having fire, fighting, normal, rock, poison, and even a dark type move.

Boomstick: What? How? It just a stupid-

Me: *Aims shotgun at boomstick's forehead*

Boomstick: Nevermind. Anyways, arm thrust hits foes multiple times, flame charge boosts speed (being able to outspeed the other 2 after one flame charge), flamethrower burns foes to cinders, head smash bashes skulls, and flare blitz is emboar's most powerful move, having a base power of 120, having STAB, and it hits hard off of emboar's base 123 attack. Seriously, how does this thing get good moves?

Wiz: Speaking of flare blitz, it has one fatal flaw, it has recoil, but it isn't too much of a problem due to emboar's high hp.

**Analysis Done**

Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, and let's end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A FAAANBAATLLLLLLLLLLLE!

((Note: since this is a pokemon battle, I suggest you listen to some battle music on youtube))

**Battle **

A snivy, oshawott, and tepig are in a field, just standing around, doing pretty much nothing. Then, a giant box fell out of the sky. Oshawott jumped on top of it, and slashed it open. Then, it completely opened up, and it had rare candies in it. All 3 starters then jumped in. After a fews seconds, there's a a flash of light. After the flash, there's the fully evolved unova starters which evolved. The 3 starters then look at eachother, 2 of them glaring and roaring.

**FIGHT!**

The battle starts with serperior jumping into the air and using leaf blade. Right before leaf blade hit, samurott blocked the hit hit with one of his shell swords. This slightly knocked back both of them. Samurott then uses razor shell, but serperior blocks it with leaf blade. Serperior and samurott kept clashing with their lightning fast moves. Samurott then uses aqua jet, and serperior gets knocked back.

Samurott then uses megahorn, but serperior dodges it, and emboar (who watched the other 2 fight) got hit. Luckily, emboar blocked hit. Emboar then uses flame charge, and samurott gets knocked back, with emboar getting a speed boost in the process. Samurott gets knocked back a little, then jumps into the air, doing a front flip, and then uses aqua tail on emboar, but emboar blocks it. Samurott and emboar get knocked back, serperior sneaks behind, and then uses slam on samurott.

Emboar then tries to use flamethrower on serperior, but serperior sees the flamethrower, and retaliates with leaf tornado. The leaf tornado and flamethrower combine, and the fiery leaf torndao explodes, blinding the 3 starters, and destroying the area.

The end result is a destroyed wasteland, with the 3 starters taking barely any damage. Samurott tries to see, but the smoke didn't clear all the way. Then, serperior sneaks behind again, uses leaf storm, and gets a critical hit. Samurott gets knocked back very far, barely visible, and faints. The smoke then clears up, emboar and serperior see eachother, and the true battle begins.

Serperior first uses growth to boost both attacking stats, and then uses leaf blade. Emboar then blocks the hit with arm thrust, and the keeps using it. Serperior gets knocked, and then uses leech seed on emboar. Serperior then goes up to emboar, then simontaneously uses wring out and giga drain, choking and draining emboar. Emboar, barely alive, grabs serperior's head, and uses head smash. Serperior loses it's grip and gets knocked back. Emboar then jumps into the air, right above serperior, and uses heat crash and flare blitz on serperior.

The end result is an explosion, with a gigantic crater. Both pokemon lay on ground, barely moving. However, emboar stands up, and then roars in victory.

**K.O.!**

Boomstick: WHOA! Who knew the pig would put up a fight?

Wiz: Serperior's higher speed led to first attack, and due to it's and samurott's main strategy being intimidation, it led to serperior striking samurott. And although samurott had megahorn and fury cutter, samurott wasn't able to defeat serperior.

Boomstick: And the fat, bulky, and powerful emboar was more than enough for serperior.

Wiz: It also helped that emboar was the most powerful, had the best movepool, best typing, had the highest hp, had the speed boosting flame charge, and that he had the smartest strategy.

Boomstick: It looks like samurott and serperior got burned.

Wiz: The winner is Emboar.

**Author's notes: I hope you all liked my very first episode of fanbattle. Like I said before, leave a review if you have any fight suggestions or single combatants to fight. Also, in the reviews take your guess on what the next fight will be. I am hoping that I will be able to get this up to 100 episodes. See yah next time. Also,**

**Next time on fanbattle...**

You see nothing, but then you see the sonic the hedgehog start up screen. But then all of a sudden, you hear a scream, and it cuts to black. You then you start to hear some music.

_Can you see?_

_The sun is shinin' on me._

_It makes me feel so free, so alive!_

_It makes me want to survive! And the sky, it makes me feel so high,_

_The bad times pass me by, cause today is gonna be a brighter day!_

Then all of a sudden, the music gets distorted.

_**Can you feel the sunshine?!**_


End file.
